under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Exhauster
Exhauster(エキゾースト Ekizōsuto) is the first Evil Beast from Episode 1 of Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh. Appearance Exhauster has a big, black body with slender arms and two exhaust pipes on each hand. It has two wheels laying flat for feet and has several exhaust pipes on the back. It also has a dark green head with a flat top, skeletal teeth, and red eyes. Biography When the Evil Empire arrive at Earth to conquer it, they sent out a missile filled with eggs of darkness called Akudamas at the planet. However, Eldran arrives in a giant robot called Raijin-Oh and tries to stop the missile. The leader of the Evil Empire, Lord Belzeb, stops Eldran from ruining their plan and makes him fall down toward the Earth, letting the Akudamas fall all over the planet. When Belzeb and his subordinate, Taidar, arrive in a Japanese town, they start their plan to create an Evil Beast from anything that humans hate. Taidar sees a school teacher complaining about exhaust, so Belzeb unleashes the Akumada and he and a fairy living inside his chest, named Falzeb, give the Akudama Jark Power, making it grow into portal and becomes an Evil Beast of exhaust pipes called Exhauster. Fortunately, when Eldran fall down toward Earth, he crashed into a Japanese School and gave a class of students his powers since he was out of energy. He especially gave them Raijin-Oh. So when Exhauster starts to destroy the city, three of the students, Jin, Asuka, and Koji, aboard on the three mecha that form into Raijin-Oh and face off against the Evil Beast. However, due to their inexperience, the kids have trouble fighting. When Koji tries to hide, Exhauster gets a hold on Jin and Asuka’s Ken-Oh and Hou-Oh. They beg Koji to help out, but Koji is too scared. But then he remembers that Eldran told them to protect the Earth, so he uses his Jyu-Oh to knock into Exhauster and making it let go of his friends. When the other students find out that they can combine the three mechs, the three combine into Raijin-Oh. When they confront Exhauster as Raijin-Oh, the Evil Beast starts to spin around and fire missiles at every direction. The three then summon the Raijin Shield, which is the head of Jyu-Oh, and pull out the Raijin Sword. Raijin-Oh then throws the Raijin Shield behind Exhauster so it can fire energy to trap the Evil Beast in an orb, stopping it from spinning. Raijin-Oh then flies straight toward Exhaustor and slices the upper half of the Evil Beast with the Raijin Sword. Leaving the sword sliced into Exhauster, Raijin-Oh flies off into a safe distant and lets Exhauster explode in the sky, destroying the first Evil Beast. Super Robot Wars GC Coming Soon Powers/Abilities Spewing Exhaust Smoke: '''As the name suggest, Exhauster can spew out smoke from it’s exhaust pipes. '''High Jumping: Exhauster can jump high in the sky. Increasing Body Temperature: Exhauster can heat up it’s body temperature to burn it’s opponents. Flight: Exhauster can fly in the sky with jet engines from the bottom of it’s feet. Missiles: Exhauster can shoot out missiles when it spins at a fast speed. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Object-based Kaiju Category:Eldran Kaiju Category:SRW Kaiju